


Draconic

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Bridgette and Felix are adults in here, Bridgette is a dragon, Dragon AU, Dragon!Bridgette, F/M, Just like Apocalypse, Mari is in the second to last chapter, She is the dark blue dragon, She is the red and black dragon, This story was a dream, Tikki is in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix saves a dragon's life and now she has entered the village seeking the one who saved her.





	1. Swamp

Félix growled as he glared at the muddy water he just stepped into, thick drops of mud slowly fell off in pieces. He didn’t miss the snickering that followed his dilemma. Félix lifted his silver gaze, glowering at the small black dragon sitting on a moss covered tree branch above his head. Emerald green eyes sparkled with mirth. “You did this didn’t you?” He growled as the little dragon blew a cloud of smoke at the platinum blonde, flashing him a fang-filled grin.

Félix coughed and waved it away. He grumbled under his breath and returned his attention to his muck-covered boot, slightly shaking his foot before moving on.

He was out here searching for a draconic flower; it was a rare find. One that he didn't know existed until recently.

No one knew that the chief’s son had snuck out, desiring to get away from the crowds and his bubbly brother.

Félix scanned the thick murky waters, hoping to find what he desired. His heart dropped when his gaze landed on a bright red star-like flower with what looked blood drops dripping from the petals edge. It was on an island. A soft groan escaped him as he turned his attention towards the little dragon pulling loose scales from his right leg. “Plagg?” He hummed; the little black dragon looked at him from the corner of his eye but continued his task of grooming. Félix hated the thought of asking Plagg for assistance, even if it was just a bribe/threat. “You like the cheese Angella makes, don’t you?” The dragon lifted his head and looked at him. “If you grab the draconic flower, I’ll give you another wheel of cheese when we get home. If not, you aren’t getting anything for the next few weeks.” Plagg narrowed his eyes, glancing at the red flower before turning his attention to his tail.

Félix gave a soft groan. Of course, the god was going to ignore him. He returned his attention to the large flower on the island across the deep waters of the swamp. He had no other way to get to it. Félix couldn’t fly and he wasn’t willing to swim in the foul looking water. Félix might not have a choice if he wanted the flower that badly.

Félix dropped his gaze to the green water, watching as water skaters skittered across the top and creating small ripples. A long sigh escaped him as he took off his jacket, hanging it on a branch beneath the little black dragon. Félix ignored the soft coolness of the air around him, it was unusually cold today. He knew no creature would be foolish enough to approach the god. Félix removed his shoes and socks, flinched when he stepped into the squishy mud. Shudders tore through him at the feel of it going through his toes. Félix lifted his gaze, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, trying to force himself to relax. He pushed himself forward, trying to ignore the disgusting feel of the mud on his feet.

He snapped his attention about at the feel of the water lapping against his ankles. This water was still, there was no way any source of water would be stirring it. Félix scanned the water, his attention zeroing in on where the ripples were coming from. He hesitated before heading in that direction. Alarm raced through him when a black dragon’s head slipped to the surface before going back down. He hesitated, waiting for it to come back up. How had he _not noticed_ it earlier?

Felix dove into the water when it didn’t resurface. He followed the feel of the fading thrashing. He lifted his head, ignoring the green-brown water streaming down his face. He shook his head, attempting to clear the streaming liquid. He flinched when the water was instantly cleared of anything that would impair his vision. He twisted around in time to see Plagg’s tail retreat from the clear water.

Félix scanned the lake, searching for the dragon. His gaze landed on the sinking form of the black beast. He took a deep breath and slipped under the water, reaching for the slender creature. He was startled when his fingers brushed against the dragon’s tail. He thought that it would be much lower. Félix wrapped his hand around the dragon’s tail, ignoring the feel of the spikes digging into his flesh. He swam for the surface, taking a large breath when he reached it.

Félix pulled the dragon towards him, struggling to stay on the surface. He grasped the horns of the dragon’s head and struggled to drag the head above the surface. He blinked when he felt claws grasp the back of his shirt and lift him high enough out of the water so that the dragon in his arms wouldn’t end up slipping back in.

Félix flicked his attention upwards to see a slender red and black dragon on a tree branch above him. Félix inhaled sharply when her spiny tail slipped into the water, wrapping around his waist. He tightened his grip on the unconscious dragon. Félix watched as the red dragon traveled along the branches, using her talons to keep herself from falling into the water.

It wasn’t long before Félix and the black dragon was dragged onto the shore. Félix was quick to act, ignoring the dragon that assisted him. The dragon he rescued was female. They had more slender forms than the males.

Félix spread her wings, ignoring the gazes of the pair of dragons in the trees. He carefully pried the black dragon’s claws from beneath her. He cared for dragons because they weren’t quick to judge just because he was quiet and preferred to be in his garden than with other people. They were like cats. They loved to lounge in his garden and they usually left him alone unless they were watching him garden. He found their presence comforting. They even gave him books to read and taught him how to speak their language, well Plagg did. Granted, he only knew parts of it.

Félix jumped back when the dragon growled, gaged then heaved. His face twisted into disgust when dirty water spewed from her before it turned to small jets of flames.

The onyx dragon blinked groggily before she shook her head. She went absolutely still when her lake blue eyes locked with his. They quickly flicked about his person. He understood what she was doing. She was assessing him to see if he was a threat in any way. The dragon’s gaze followed Félix when he cautiously approached her, placing his hand on her side beneath her left wing. Her scales were warm. A good sign. Her breathing wasn’t shaky or rattling. Another good sign.

Satisfied that the female dragon was going to be fine; Félix rose to his feet and turned his attention towards the large bloom in the middle of the island. He released a soft sigh, fighting the sudden chill that was brought from a small breeze. He was going to take a long bath. He was filthy in places he didn’t know he even had.

Félix gathered his abandoned items, feeling the blue eyes of the ebon dragon burn into him. He glanced at Plagg in time to see a little black and red dragon smack him with her tail. The little black dragon grinned before taking off. Wasn’t the female red and black dragon bigger earlier? Was she a size changer? He quickly dismissed it when the wind picked up, chilling him.

Félix quickly scurried towards home, promising himself that he would come back for the draconic flower later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikki is the Black and red dragon.


	2. Chatter

A large yawn escaped the silver blonde as he stretched, the sun filtering in through the window. The light landed on the bed and floor. Félix felt groggy and sleepy; but, he didn’t have time to sleep in today. He had to find a way to get the draconic flower. One of the dragons had asked for the flower to be placed in the green haven as a returned favor.

Félix sat up only to freeze. Now wide awake. His silver gaze locked on his reflection of the body length mirror close to his bed. His hair was a wild mess like a pixie had decided it would be hilarious to turn it into a nest. A growl escaped him as he glared at the little dragon snoring in the patch of light. He should’ve known that Plagg was going to use his hair as a nest. He always did something similar to that when he got bored, and to top it off; there was a half-consumed brush beside the sleeping dragon. Only the wooden handle remained.

Félix growled as he slipped out of bed, heading for his dresser. He searched for his stash of brushes. He felt his eye twitch that they _all_ had large bites taken or were half eaten. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did Plagg do this to him? He didn’t ask to be the dragon’s companion. All things were well before the little troublemaker showed up. He didn’t care how much honor having a dragon friend was.

Félix glared at the dragon god who was watching him. Amusement danced about in his emerald gaze. Black smoke curled from his nostrils as he flashed him a fanged smile. Félix snarled while a scowl curled his lips. Why was Plagg always _eating_ his stuff? Wasn’t he satisfied eating the cheese and meats he was given?

Félix huffed as he returned to the mirror. He hated finger combing his hair. He hesitated before running his fingers through his silver blond tresses. He also hated buying new brushes. Félix always got looks of sympathy amongst the others he chose not acknowledge. They knew that Plagg lived with him and caused him trouble. They were always waiting for the day Plagg no longer wanted him. _Like_ that was ever going to come. Plagg seemed content enough in tormenting him.

Félix pulled on his known outfit and approached the front door. He nervously tugged on the sleeves of his shirt, hesitating before grasping the knob. He gave a slight tilt of his head upon hearing his brother’s groggy voice, something about buying a new brush. Félix took a deep breath to calm the anxious hiccup of his heart when the sounds of peoples’ voices reached his ears. He slowly let it out. He hadn’t even stepped outside yet and his anxiety was already rearing its ugly head.

Félix glared at Plagg when the dragon god landed on his shoulder, wrapping his slender tail around his neck. The dragon gave him a cheeky grin as he held up a bag in his claws. The blonde gave a slight shake of his head and forced himself out into the world, accepting the bag Plagg had grabbed. Félix didn’t like the village. He noticed when people would stare at him, glare or all around avoid him. Not that he minded.

Some didn’t care for him, others didn’t like him because he didn’t want to socialize and pretty much the rest were envious that he had a ‘pet’ dragon. Having a ‘pet’ dragon, or one as a mate, raised your social status or caused you to be practically worshiped; but dragons were fickle creatures. It was next to impossible to get one to agree to be your friend or randomly choose you like Plagg did. It was even _rarer_ for a dragon to take human form. Many people fight for their affections. Sometimes they just get themselves killed by the beast or it finds someone else or usually, it wants nothing to do with humans ever again.

Here is the thing that people didn’t know:  once a dragon grew attached to a certain person, they would _never_ be left alone despite the many attempts to be rid of it. Félix glanced at the snoozing dragon on his shoulder. There were times Félix wondered how he managed to snare Plagg’s attention. He slowly exhaled as he gave a slight shake of his head. There was no knowing what was going on in the god’s head. There were times Félix believed Plagg chose him because he wanted someone to pick on.

Félix scanned the buildings, already knowing his destination. He ignored the excited chatter about a new arrival. Something about a voluptuous woman. Félix found it ghastly how the passing men were talking about her; degrading her as if she was nothing more than a sexual meal, _objectifying_ her. Félix shot them a glare that quickly silenced them, avoiding his gaze. Women weren’t pieces of meat for one’s pleasure. They had a heart and a mind. They were _living_ people.

Félix knew that they would start up again once he was out of earshot. They were disgusting. He gave a sharp snort, pushing onward.

Félix’s gaze landed on the shop he was aiming for. The shopkeeper already had a few brushes out when he approached. Glorious, he didn’t have to go into the shop to look for it. He could be in and out in a jiffy then return to his task. Félix quickly paid for the hair utensils before slipping them into the beige bag Plagg had snagged. He was quick to spin on his heelir only to end up running into someone. Félix took steps back with a frown curling his lips, wondering who he had crashed into. He hoped it wasn’t a foolish woman hoping for a night with him.

His gaze was quick to zero in on the red-orange draconic flower in a clay pot. Félix couldn’t tell if it was the same one he had seen at the swamp or if it was another. Slender fingers were wrapped around it. Félix lifted his gaze only to have a pair of lake blue eyes lock with his. Long black lashes caressed her cheekbones when she blinked. She tilted her head, her black-blue pigtails sliding off her slender shoulders from her motion. Was this the woman the men were chattering about? He quickly glanced her over.

She wore a light blue skirt that reached her knees. It almost looked like it would move like water when she walked. It went with the dark blue peasant top she was wearing. The blouse was cinched at her sleeves and waist, black laces crossing till they reached the top of her hips where the blouse flared out to the tops of her thighs. A baby blue choker wrapped around her neck, a light pink heart resting on her collarbone. Black flats graced her feet.

She was visually pleasing.

Not that he would take any interest.

Félix went absolutely still when her gaze dropped, scanning him from toe to head as if she was appraising him. He didn’t miss the way she licked her lips or how her gaze lingered in certain places. He could feel a scowl curling his mouth while a growl built in his chest. Félix felt irked. He wasn’t _something_ one could check out as they pleased. _He_ wasn’t their next meal either. Didn’t matter how pretty they were. Plagg stirred on his shoulder, releasing black smoke with a yawn. She ignored the dragon as a bright smile curled her pink lips when her gaze locked with his once more.

Félix was about to walk around her when she offered him the plant. He paused, his gaze glued to the flower. Why was she giving it to him? He peered at her through his lashes, his mind racing with questions and possible conclusions. She looked very cheery, something that would most likely get on his nerves if she chose to stick around him. Félix hoped that she wouldn’t. Most females took an immediate interest in him when they first arrived. Plagg says it was because of his looks. Félix believed it was because of his status and the fact that he had a dragon on his shoulder wherever he went.

What Félix didn’t understand was why she was giving him such a rare plant. Didn’t she know it was rare? Only a few chosen knew about its existence. He didn’t know about it until he was asked to retrieve it.

He jumped when she gently nudged him with it, her smile slowly shrinking as concern darkened her blue eyes. “Just take the plant kid.” Plagg purred, his voice rasping over his forked tongue and fangs. Félix glanced at him before taking the potted plant. She beamed as she clasped her hands behind her back, gently swaying back and forth. She looked like someone who just got their favorite treat after a months worth of waiting.

Félix didn’t know what to do. He awkwardly shuffled his feet as chiming giggles escaped her. He watched her as her attention happened to be snared by something shiny. He could feel Plagg shift on his shoulder, leaning forward to sniff the plant. Félix quickly shook his head before pushing forward. He had received what he needed and chose not to question how she knew. Félix’s mind didn’t remain on her for much longer as he weaved through people, careful not to touch anyone.

Félix jumped when he heard a branch snap behind him when he had slipped into the forest. Confusion burned through him as well as caution. He didn’t know anyone who would follow him. They didn’t like the woods. There was something about the woods that spooked people. Félix believed it was the dragons’ magic that inundated everything around them. Dragons did live in these woods. Not all of them friendly. Félix was one of the few exceptions allowed in with no negative effects. He believed it was because Plagg had chosen him for whatever reason. Félix was curious, did someone finally gain the courage to try and kill him _just_ to receive Plagg? If they did, then that is a foolish choice. Plagg would just end up killing them.

Félix slowly turned around, tense and prepared to defend himself. He froze at the sight of the noirette carefully detangling her skirt from a bush. She had followed him? She lifted her gaze and grinned. He released a soft groan as he felt his brow twitch. Of course, she would follow him. Why wouldn’t she be any _different?_ He could feel irritation bloom within.

Félix blinked when he realized that she had spoken. “What?” Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice before a delighted smile curled her lips. Soft giggles left her as her cheeks turned pink. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, a soft sigh escaped her. Félix was quick to back away from her. He felt really confused and uncomfortable. He hadn't seen that reaction before. Well, not as often but usually it was to something different.

“She likes the sound of your voice.” Plagg sniggered as if he knew more than he was telling. An exasperated sigh escaped Félix. She spoke again. He looked at her. She was pointing to herself. Félix raised a brow, wondering if she had just introduced herself and he missed it.

“Bridgette.” She spoke once more.

“Your name is Bridgette?” Her smile grew as she nodded, saying the name once more before pointing to him. He closed his mouth refusing to speak but Plagg was quick to speak for him. Félix glowered at the little dragon when Plagg’s tail tapped his chest and his name slipped free. She grinned and pranced in place, her excitable energy practically infectious. If Adrien was here, he would be bouncing off the trees; feeding on her energy. Félix jumped when her finger touched him and she repeated his name. “Yes that is my name. Don’t wear it out.” Félix growled and waved her hand away.

He was quick to slinked off as soft giggles escaped her. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn’t follow him but given the unlucky god on his shoulder. It wasn’t likely things would go his way.


	3. Follower

Bridgette has been following Félix around ever since he ran into her several days ago.

He had hoped that she would leave him alone once she saw where the flower was being planted. She’d _even_ helped him plant it. Plagg had mentioned a few times that Bridgette was flirting with him. Félix quickly disregarded the comment, not believing it to be the truth. Why would anyone want an awkward person like him? Other than for the one night he was pestered for so often. That was something he wanted to share with the right person; or not at all.

Bridgette didn’t leave him alone when she was told. Her response was either a tilt of the head or a large smile. There were times he swore that Bridgette could understand what he was saying and the others, Félix was busy trying to wrap his brain around the fact that she might be pretending.

It didn’t seem to faze Bridgette when he snapped at her to leave him be. Her smile just got bigger with mischievous hunger dancing about in her beautiful blue eyes, like she was going to consume him if he didn’t flee. That’s when Félix noticed that Bridgette’s behavior changed gradually. It was like she was allowing him time to adjust to her presence. It went from following him around to touching him. Bridgette was always grabbing him and pulling him into her or giving him lingering hugs or, occasionally, wandering hands. She always stopped when he brushed her hands off. Félix had a feeling that one day she wasn’t going to. Bridgette was always pushing her boundaries.

Was Bridgette always a touchy person? He didn’t like touchy.

Félix wanted to know why she was following him around in the first place. He felt like she was _wooing_ him with all the little trinkets and treats she would give him. It was like Bridgette was trying to turn him into a dragon with the number of jewels he was given. His heart lurched at the thought then he was quick to shake his head, dismissing it. Félix doubted it that she liked him. He seriously doubted it to Plagg’s annoyance. Why would anybody want a social outcast?

But Félix was beginning to doubt his doubts with how forward Bridgette was.

She gave the impression that she was being patient with him like she was waiting. What was Bridgette waiting for? Of course, Plagg just found the whole thing humorous _and_ did nothing to help his situation. Plagg’s way of helping seemed to be stressing Félix out by tearing holes into his clothing or somehow unbuttoning his shirts with his tail when he wasn’t wearing his vest. It always made Félix frustrated that Plagg didn't seem to respect his stuff. Didn't matter what the platinum blond did.

Félix would then proceed to slip away to take care of the damage Plagg had caused only for Bridgette to show up moments later. It unnerved him how she was able to find him so quickly. It was almost like she had a sharp sense of smell, or knew where he was. Félix had asked her once if she was human. His response was a secretive smile.

He was slowly getting used to her random appearances.

Félix glanced about the small clearing of the town when he felt Bridgette’s presence slip away. He wondered if she finally lost interest in him. It almost hurt when that thought crossed his mind but he was quick to push it away, doubting it. She’s been following him for over a week with no signs of giving up. His gaze locked with some of the men glaring at him before they looked away.

The village men concerned him. They were always leering at her or glaring at him. They didn’t like the way Bridgette was following him. Even the other women were chattering behind their hands. Félix often wondered if Bridgette was aware of it. He highly doubted it even with Plagg saying she is a lot smarter than she acts. Her attention always seemed to be _on_ him than anything else. Félix wanted to know why she chose him. A persistent question that might not be answered anytime soon.

Félix gave a slight shake of his head as he returned his attention to the book stall before him, pulling a book free. He wanted to read it. He was completely unaware of an approaching presence. Félix jumped when he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his jaw. A light flush colored his cheeks as he jerked away from the surprise kiss, an idea of who it was drifting through his mind. Slight shivers raced down his spine. His heart hiccupped.

Félix’s attention quickly found the source. Bridgette had a large triumphant grin. It quickly turned mischievous as she sidled up against him. He tried backing further from her but ended up hitting the book stall behind him, forcing him to halt in his path. Soft snickers escaped Plagg. Félix swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat as she molded herself to his side, causing his heart to lurch. A devious smile curling her lips as his mind swirled. Why was she doing this? Bridgette was the only one who took interest in him and was brave enough to actually _show_ it. She hadn’t stormed off when he didn’t give her what she wanted. Made Félix wonder if Bridgette wanted more than just what she was hinting at. His heart hammered at the thought as hope bloomed.

Then Bridgette promptly offered him a cinnamon roll, stumping him. He blinked, staring at it before he flicked his gaze to her. Bridgette took a bite from the one in her left hand. Félix returned his gaze to the brown white treat. He hesitated before grabbing it with his free hand. Bridgette smiled, delight brightening her face. His heart fluttered with nervous energy, well aware of her body heat. Félix went stiff when he felt her fingers trace his collar bone beneath his shirt. He wasn’t wearing his vest today. He snapped his attention to her. Bridgette was grinning as her fingers trialed lower, leaving paths of heat in her wake. Félix shifted in place. He inhaled sharply when she hooked her fingers into his belt, sending chills across his skin. The hot trails trickled lower while his heart fluttered. He was quick to grab her hand with his right one, dropping the book in his grasp when she started to slid her fingers in. His flush darkened as a machiavellian smile stretched her lips.

Félix jumped when Plagg snapped his jaws together, breaking the spell. Félix glowered at Plagg when he saw that the little dragon had taken a large bite from the sticky sweet. He immediately held it out of the dragon’s reach when he went for another, grateful for the distraction. Félix twitched when crystalline laughter left the female plastered to his side. He then turned his attention towards her as he bit into his roll, gently prying her off him when he had released her hand.

Félix watched Bridgette as she licked the frosting from her rose pink lips, not minding that she had been pried off. His gaze scanned her petite form. A soft sigh left him, ignoring the uncomfortable heat stirring. Why did she choose him? What did he do to earn her devotion? What was it that she liked about him? What was it about him that snared her attention? What did she see? Why _him_ of all people? 

Bridgette infuriated him sometimes.

Félix chewed his roll thoughtfully, trying to solve the puzzle before him. He’s never really understood women. He knew what Bridgette wanted. The question was; when was he going to fall and give it to her? He was terrified of the after result. Would she stick around or leave? He was surprised at how patient she was. She knew he was shy.

Bridgette blinked, noticing that he was watching her. A bright smile curled her lips. She seemed to be preening under his attention. Félix swallowed a knot when a seductive smile slowly slid across her face. Her tongue leisurely gliding across her lips. She was going to be the death of him. He could feel his cheeks burning at her actions as he looked away, his heart racing. He peered at her in time to see her blow him a kiss. His heart hiccupped. Something seemed to snare her attention at his side. Bridgette’s expression was quick to change from flirty to possessive. A soft snarl escaped her. She almost sounded like a dragon.

Félix turned in time to get arms wrapped around his neck. He was quick to detangle himself with a sharp retort of ‘don’t touch me’. He tried to back away only to end up bumping into the book stall. The woman beside him pouted, her gaze drifting over to Bridgette. “But Sweet Fé, you let her cling to you.”  Bridgette was an acceptation. She didn’t force herself on him like this blonde was. Plagg snickered at the nick name. Félix felt a brow twitched. He despised that name, mostly because it sounded like she was calling him ‘sweet pea’. He was anything but.

“Don’t call me that.” Félix hissed, feeling Bridgette’s gaze burn into him as she slinked towards him. She was quick to press herself to his side and Félix let her. The blonde woman just scoffed before reaching for him again. Bridgette was quick to grab her, twisting her arm and forcing her down to the ground. She spoke, harsh words escaping her that struck a familiar cord within the silver blonde. Bridgette then grabbed Félix’s hand and yanked him after her, startling him. The silver blond struggled to keep up. His mind swirling around the language she had spoken. It had sounded draconic. Was Bridgette a _dragon?_ What was with him and snaring the attention of _dragons?_ Félix wasn’t complaining though.

Dragons were persistent. There was _nothing_ one could do to get them to leave you. Bridgette slowed her pace before coming to a halt. Her gaze locking with his. Her being a dragon actually explained why she was following him everywhere. He failed to notice the glances he got. Félix tuned out the wailing blonde as the question swirled around his mind. “Are you a dragon?” It slipped from him before he even the chance to analyze it. Félix flushed hard when Bridgette blinked. A sly smile curled her lips as she slid closer to him. A flush colored his cheeks.

Félix didn’t even notice the crowd gathering from his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take me a while to do the next few chapters.


	4. Insecure

Félix swallowed as Bridgette’s hand slid up his arm before grasping his collar. He inhaled sharply when she dragged him down, her mouth connecting with his. He jumped when he felt her tongue press against his lips, easily prying them apart and sliding in. His mind came to a screeching halt while Bridgette’s tongue was quick to find his. Félix stiffened and tried to back away from Bridgette when he felt her hand slid over him. His cheeks burned as she released his collar and slipped her arm around his torso, gently coaxing him closer when he tried to pull away. What was she doing? He wasn’t ready for this. At least not yet.

When Bridgette released him; he would’ve slumped to the ground if she hadn’t wrapped her other arm around his waist. Félix was panting and his mind was swirling, trying to process what she just did to him. A furious flush burned his cheeks while he tried to catch his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. His mind drifting to places that he didn’t want to be in at the moment. Félix didn’t have the strength, or will, to pull away from Bridgette.

“Surprise?” Bridgette whispered. Her voice filled with a nervous worry. Why did she sound nervous? Was she nervous about him? Was she afraid of how he would react to her actions? She slightly shifted in place as Félix struggled to get his composure. That’s when he noticed the gathering crowds for the first time. Félix flushed hard as his thoughts churned with what Bridgette did to him, in _public._ Mortification burned his blood. He could hear her call him as the whispers of the gathering people swirled around him, seeming to grow louder and louder. The colors blended together and his breathing came out short and fast. Bridgette’s voice was distant. Was Adrien calling him as well?

Voices shouted, causing him to flinch. He tried analyzing them but they blended into one. Félix could make out some demands and insults. It became hard to breath, he felt like his clothes were strangling him. He could no longer remain standing. Félix sank to the ground. Someone was crying, apologies slipping from the voice? Another called his name. Something warm was against his mouth. He couldn’t focus.

Félix blinked. The swirling colors slowly coming into focus. Plagg’s green eyes searched his. His hand on Félix’s mouth. Plagg was in human form? He had pale skin and midnight hair. His eyes were still green. “You ok kid?” Félix’s mind twisted over, analyzing his relaxing body and his slowing breathing. He gave a slow nod. “Don’t you _dare_ ever scare us like that, ok.” Us? Félix gave another slow nod, beginning to recognizing where he was. He was no longer in the village. He was in his garden but it wasn’t just him and Plagg. Adrien was here too. A midnight blue dragon was with him. She looked worried. Why? Bridgette was nowhere to be seen. Did he scare her away?

Plagg removed his hand and helped Félix to his feet, drawing his attention from his brother’s snoozing form. “Bridgette is off blowing steam.” Plagg hummed. Félix glanced at Plagg before scanning the large colorful vista. He couldn’t see her, even in the distance. Was she really of blowing steam? Or was she avoiding him? Félix allowed himself to be led by Plagg, his thoughts swirling. Where was Bridgette? Did he do something to offend her? Was she really blowing off steam? She did seem like the type to be angered when something wrong happened.

It wasn’t long till they arrived at the hot spring; the end of his garden. It was deeper in the forest, creeping into Plagg’s domain. Félix blinked when his gaze landed on the white-blue spring. He could practically feel the warmth oozing from the mineral water. Why did Plagg care for him?

“Really?” Félix hummed absently as he hesitantly pulled away from the dragon god, slowly making his way towards the moss covered cave at the edge of the hot spring. Plagg’s den when he chose not to be with Félix, which was _rare_. “Are you sure that _she_ is going to stick around?” Félix shed his clothing, leaving them instead of folding them neatly. He glanced at his clothes before gathering them into a neat pile.

Plagg released a soft sigh, sensing Félix’s insecurity still eddying.

Félix was quick to slip into the warm water, a soft sigh escaping him when the warmth enveloped him. He liked the heat. It was relaxing. Plagg has often called him a dragon trapped in a human’s body. “The village just _insulted_ the two of you. Allow her time to recover.” Plagg snort. “Not _all_ dragons take insults well. Those that do, either: end up in an emotional mess or destroy something to pacify their anger. Usually, the village being the target.”

Félix snapped his attention towards the dragon god lounging beside the hot spring. His heart lurched with worry. His mind struggling to wrap around Plagg’s words. Destroy the village? His thoughts turned to Adrien and his friends. The canary blonde wouldn’t take well to those he cared being killed. “She’s not destroying the village is she?”

“No,” Plagg responded. Félix slowly digested the word, allowing himself to relax. He slowly exhaled before sliding under the water. He was quick to rise to the surface. He went through what happened to him and what led to his anxiety attack. Bridgette had kissed him in public; well, she did _more_ than kiss him.

And the villagers didn’t approve. They believed him having Plagg was enough; that he didn’t need the second dragon in his life. Was it that bad? “What is wrong with me Plagg?” Félix whispered. Why did everyone hate him? Félix was usually good at keeping his panic under control. “Is it really wrong for me to have another dragon drawn to me?” Plagg snapped his attention towards the young man. “Why did Bridgette even _choose_ me? I am no good.” Félix took a deep breath, trying to control the welling emotion within. “I am _insecure_. I have _anxiety_. I _can’t_ socialize with _anybody_. Everyone says I’m _emotionless_. They even say I’m undeserving of you.” Félix fell quiet before whispering the last sentence on his mind. “Plagg, I hate who I am.” Félix wished he was more like Adrien. Adrien was warm smiles and sunshine. He got everyone’s approval for the littlest things he did. He was perfect in everything Félix wasn’t; And Félix, well, he was just tossed to one corner and labeled.

Plagg released a soft groan. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. “Why do you do this to yourself kid?” Plagg murmured. Félix took a deep breath, finding a distraction. He plunged his fingers into his soft hair, messaging his scalp. Félix pulled himself onto a rock close to the shore when he was finished. He fished out a shell comb from a stone like bowl next to his perch. A gift from Adrien.

“When has something good ever happened to me? I’m always judged because _I_ have anxiety. I’m not snooty because of it. I’m also shy.” Félix rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache. He needed to rebuild his walls and he didn’t know where to start, feeling pity for himself wasn’t a good way to do it. Félix ran the shell comb through his silver blond tresses. Plagg narrowed his eyes when he lifted his gaze from the book he was supposedly reading. Félix could tell that the god didn’t like what Félix has said. Félix was quick to push Bridgette from his mind. She was quick to leave when she saw him panicking. He grit his teeth, he didn’t need anything _else_ tearing his walls down.

“I can name three _good_ things,” Plagg spoke with a growl, surprising the blond. Félix turned his attention towards the humanoid dragon. “ _Bridgette_ , _Me_ and _Adrien_.” Félix opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by another.

“Fé!” A voice called his name as if saying the name had summoned him. Félix snapped his attention towards the source of the voice. “Fé Fé!” Adrien called once more as he came stumbling out of the bush, tripping over his own feet. A dark blue dragon dropped from a tree, using her tail to assist him up. Félix was grateful that the water was white with bubbles and that it went up to his hips. “Are you ok?” Adrien asked as he wandered closer, sitting at the edge of the bank close to Plagg. Adrien’s wheatgrass green eyes danced with concern. He didn’t care that his brother was naked in the water. All he cared about was Félix’s wellbeing.

Félix could feel a smile curling his lips. His heart warmed at Adrien’s concern. He took a deep breath and looked away, staring at a spot of bubbling water as he searched himself. Was he really going to be ok? He currently felt broken. But when did he not? “I’ll be fine.” He responded in a soft voice, trying to not allow it to tremble.

“Allow yourself time to recover.” Plagg hummed, picking up Félix’s distressed scent on the soft wind.

“You sure?” Adrien asked.

“Yes. Did the village men try going after Bridgette?” Félix was quick to change the subject.

“Um, yes? Plagg had to step in -” Félix gave a slow nod to Adrien’s response, missing the last part of his sentence. He didn’t notice that something had snared his brother’s attention. “Um, Félix?” Félix lifted his gaze to Adrien. He was pointing at something. He released a soft sigh, wondering what fool had come into Plagg’s domain.

Félix followed the direction Adrien’s finger was pointing only to go still. His heart gave a painful thump. He didn’t know what to do. Bridgette was watching him. She didn’t look uncomfortable. She almost looked she wanted to join him. That threw his mind into a loop. He furrowed his brows before he was quick to dismiss it.

Bridgette shook her head as she shuffled nervously, her gaze flicking about to the parts of him that weren’t covered. Félix slipped into the water, making sure that the water was up to his shoulders. He didn’t feel comfortable being around her without wearing clothes. Bridgette snapped her attention to him as she hungrily licked her lips. “I’m sorry,” Bridgette whispered as she closed her eyes. It almost looked like she was restraining herself; he wasn’t sure. What was she apologizing for? She didn’t do anything.

“I’ll give you Plagg for as long as you stay,” Félix spoke when she turned her back to him. Bridgette paused, tilting her head at his words. His heart hurt when she walked away. He wanted her to _at least_ have a good time in the village.

“Kid?” Plagg called as Félix sank even further into the water, reaching his chin. Why did he hurt? He slowly exhaled, attempting to real himself under control. He shouldn’t be surprised. Nothing ever goes his way. Plagg was a god of misfortune after all and he hung around Félix almost every day. He shook his head furiously, trying to get rid of the sting of tears as he allowed himself to disappear under. Félix _wanted_ to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the re-upload of the chapter.
> 
> Having anxiety and being antisocial can make you seem snooty or believe oneself is a narc. My family has anxiety. Jaiden animations have a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbtQp7C1MDs) explaining this kind of thing.
> 
> ~~Please leave comments.~~


	5. Claimed

Félix glanced over his shoulder to see Bridgette lagging behind, looking everywhere but him. He couldn’t tell if she was trying to avoid him or what she was doing exactly. He came to expect it; it did hurt. He didn’t know how much longer she was going to remain in town. The only thing Félix regretted was allowing her to touch him and that he panicked in front of her. He tried not to let it sink in that he cared for her.

A soft sigh escaped him, missing the way Bridgette peered at him from the corner of her eye. Plagg snoozed comfortably on her shoulder before stretching. Many men glared at him but he ignored them. Bridgette was no longer a problem. He knew she was going to leave him soon when she grew bored of the village.

Félix was expecting it.

He also had to lock his emotions away because now his anxiety was prone to spring on him from nowhere. Even locking them away didn’t really do much but it made him feel better. He felt a little paranoid. Like something was going to come out and jump him. Félix was always looking over his shoulder when the creeping feeling crawled up his spine. No one was usually behind him and if there were people, they weren’t paying attention to him. Usually, the one who was paying attention was Adrien. Félix knew that the young blond would cause him no harm.

Adrien was keeping an eye on him in case another panic attack snuck up on the platinum blonde. Félix also had the sinking feeling that Adrien can see his paranoia. He couldn’t help it, it seemed to pounce on him when he wasn’t alone with his books or plants.

Félix took a deep breath and pushed himself forward, trying to shake off his growing anxiety. He would be humiliated if he had another panic attack in front of the villagers. They would never let it go. They seemed to like picking on him for _every_ little thing. Félix jumped when he felt a comforting hand on his arm. He turned his attention towards the source. Adrien stood beside him, concern darkening his green eyes. He offered Félix chocolate. Félix hesitated before accepting. “Chocolate is good for you. It releases happy feelings.” Félix raised a brow at Adrien as a bright smile curled his tan lips.

 A small smile tugged at the corner of Félix’s mouth as Adrien’s hand slipped into his own, leading him to the garden shop. Adrien knew that Félix needed more tools. Plagg had eaten his others. Félix wasn’t surprised. He was displeased by it but there was nothing he could do about it. Dragons usually ate metals because they needed what was in it. Like people needed iron. It usually depended on the dragon if they ate metal or not. Sometimes to get the minerals and metals needed, they usually ate plants or meats.

Plagg just ate whatever he could sink his teeth into, bed sheets and pillows included.

Félix wandered over to the small section with little shovels, searching for one that Plagg would most likely leave alone, his anxiety currently forgotten. The platinum blond had new seeds that he wanted to plant. Félix lifted his gaze upon noticing that Bridgette’s presence had faded. He scanned his surroundings, ignoring the glares of the irritated men. His heart lurched as nervousness stirred within his gut. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to remain calm.

Félix wasn’t sure if they would leave him alone.

Bridgette wasn’t anywhere in sight. Félix glanced at Adrien to see him examining what looked like a dragon-themed shovel. He glanced at the shopkeeper to receive a friendly smile. She then made a promise that she would watch the young blonde. Félix was quick to slip away, scanning the market space for the noirette.

It didn’t take long for Félix to find her. Bridgette had found a shop selling crystals that had been turned into jewelry. He wasn’t surprised that it snared her attention. Dragons tended to like pretty things. People included if the dragon found one that suited his/her fancy. A soft sigh escaped him. Bridgette and Plagg were chatting. He didn’t stick around any longer, trying not to feel down. At least she was ok.

He was unaware that Bridgette had spotted him.

Félix made his way back towards Adrien, knowing that the canary blond might’ve wandered off to see if he could get forbidden treats. Félix inhaled sharply when he crashed into someone, his heart lurched as his thoughts twisted before he forced himself to relax. No one was going to attack him. Félix was quick to step back; a remark prepared for whoever was before him. Unless it was Adrien. Then he had an apology tucked aside. Félix stilled when his gaze locked with Lake Blues. Bridgette stood before him. She was no longer wearing her choker. Instead, she had a silver chain that led down to her chest. An amethyst stone with a dragon’s wing wrapped around it rested at the end of the chain.

Félix blinked as he furrowed his brows together. A confused frown curling his lips. He didn’t miss the way she licked hers or how her gaze flicked about his person. He thought Bridgette would be avoiding him at _all_ costs. Or at least scamper away from him when he crashed into her. Not stare at him with doe-like eyes. Félix gave a soft sigh, ignoring the stirrings in his gut. He couldn’t tell if it was his awakening anxiety or butterflies.

A question floated through his mind. One that he had wanted to ask. “How much longer do you plan on staying?” Félix hummed as he straitened his vest. He shifted, growing uncomfortable with the question being met with silence. He peered at her through his silver lashes when she didn’t respond. A soft huff escaped him when he saw that she was glaring at him. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him. He could respect that. Félix wouldn’t want to tell himself anything either.

Bridgette tightened her grip on the necklace in her grasp as she grit her teeth. Félix blinked, why did she have a copy of the one she was wearing? The stone being ruby instead. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. Her response straight to the point. “Until I’ve claimed what is mine.” Félix blinked; her answer had thrown him into a loop. What was hers? Was he missing something? Not that it was any of his business.

“‘Until you’ve claimed what is yours’.” Félix repeated slowly. Bridgette grinned and nodded, seeming eager. “Ok.” She cocked her hip as she folded her arms. Her gaze purposely ran up and down his body as if she was offering a hint. He shifted, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze while trying to ignore his reaction to it. Félix released a sharp sigh, feeling the gazes of others pricking his skin. His paranoia was stirring. “I wish you luck with that.” He said in a formal voice as he adjusted his sleeves. Trying to not let her, and other things, affect him. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I must find my brother.” Bridgette blinked, surprise lighting her blue eyes as he spun on his heel and waltzed away. His heart fluttering. Félix was quick to kill it. Just because she appreciated the way he appeared didn’t mean anything. _Shouldn’t_ mean anything. Not anymore. The watching eyes of the watching village weren’t helping him either.

He ignored the surprise gazes of the villagers as he made his way back to the little shop that he had last seen Adrien. Their eyes burning into him was making him nervous like they were judging him. Though he showed on the surface that it wasn’t affecting him.

Félix released a sharp sigh when he saw that the blond wasn’t there anymore. It had been worth a shot. He spun on his heal, almost colliding into Bridgette. She was quick to back away from him as a quick ‘excuse me’ slipped from him. The silver blond went around her. Félix ignored the glower she gave him and the hiss that slipped from her. Félix made his way to the little sweet shop. A mop of canary blond hair snaring his attention. “Adrien.” Félix called. The blonde jumped and spun around. Three cookies were at least sticking from his mouth and two more in each hand. Some was even sticking out of his pockets. Shame filled Adrien’s face as he dropped his gaze. Félix could feel some of the tension draining from him at the sight of his little brother. He was sensitive to energy and feeling Adrien’s had a soothing balm to it.

Félix gave a soft sigh as the shopkeeper snickered. “How much do I owe you?” Adrien snapped his attention towards his brother, looking curious.

“Nothing.” The large man smiled. “It’s free to the skinny boys of this village.” Félix felt his brow twitch. That wasn’t the first time he has heard this and not from this particular shop, regarding him and Adrien. Adrien smiled sheepishly when he had removed the sweets from his mouth. He was quick to hand Félix the obsidian shovel he had bought and a few chocolate chip cookies.

Félix blinked before accepting them, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth. He bit into a cookie. “I’ll head home now,” Adrien muttered under his breath before Félix could say anything. Félix blinked.

“Why don’t you just go play with your friends. I’ll vouch for you when Father asks.” Adrien’s eyes glowed and he rapidly nodded his head. He was quick to vanish from sight as he excitedly called his friend’s name. A soft sigh escaped Félix as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He loved his brother to the point he didn’t know how to describe it. Félix was proud that Adrien could make friends while he couldn’t.  A lonely feeling stirred in his gut before he was quick to murder it. He had gotten used the crippling effects of his anxiety.

Félix was quick to slip towards home –side stepping Bridgette in the process– grabbing the needed seeds, and plants, and heading towards the forest.

A relived sigh escaped him at the feel of the cool shadows of the forest when he had slipped in. Tension slipped away when the burning eyes of the village vanished. Félix closed his eyes and soaked in the calming effects of the forest. It felt _good_ to be alone. No pressure and judgement. He listened to the soft sounds of the chirping frogs and singing birds. He tilted his head upon hearing a twig snap. Félix heaved a sigh, wondering who was following him. His heart hiccupped when Bridgette’s name came to his mind. He quickly shoved it away. It wasn’t likely. Félix believed that she was no longer interested in him. Was it possible someone trying to take advantage of the fact that he currently didn’t have Plagg with him?

Worry immediately twisted in his stomach at the thought.

Félix tightened his grip on the pointed shovel as he glanced over his shoulder. He wasn’t afraid to defend himself. He didn’t miss the silhouette behind him. He was quick to turn around, prepared to protect himself only for his heart to hiccup. Félix blinked as he took in Bridgette’s curvy form. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was she out here with him? He raised a brow when Bridgette placed a finger on her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. A hungry smile curled her rose pink lips. Félix’s heart hiccupped. Pleasing promises danced about in her gaze.

Félix furrowed his brows together, feeling confused. He shifted, adjusting his grip on his collection of seeds, a shovel, and a few flowers in pots. Was there something that he missed? Bridgette wasn’t going to tell him sorry again, was she? Was she here to say goodbye? His heart lurched painfully at the thought. He hoped not. Félix didn’t do well with farewells. He blinked, noticing that the little black dragon was missing. Where was Plagg? Why was she alone? Was she really leaving? Félix tried his hardest to not let the stirring sadness get to him. “Where is Plagg?” He asked as Bridgette approached him, her light blue skirt swaying with her motion. Her hands behind her back. She was slightly leaning forward. He couldn’t help but think that she was trying to seduce him.

“He doesn’t need to be here for this.” Bridgette hummed seductively as she grabbed the plants from his grasp and gently placed them on the ground to the side. Félix’s gaze roved about her petite form as she slowly straightened, peering at him through her lashes. She knew very well what he was doing. A soft flush colored his cheeks when Félix noticed that Bridgette’s shirt had fallen away from her chest; enough that he could see the swell of her breasts.

Félix took a deep breath and dragged his attention to her face. It was rude to stare. A knowing grin curled Bridgette’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” She hummed, removing the shovel from his grasp and dropped it to the ground, point first. He immediately tensed. Gentle? What was she talking about? Nervous energy filled him, causing her to pause in her path. His mind grasping at straws to the meaning of her words. A sleeve fell from her shoulder. Concern darkened her blue eyes. “Breath.” She said softly, her tone relaxing and seducing. He could hear the magic in it as it stole the building attack.

He followed her instructions, breathing slowly while he allowed the magic from her voice to swirl around him and relax him. It was enough that Bridgette drew closer to him. Félix stared at her as she leaned forward, her gaze scanning him to make sure he was ok. He went stiff when motion snared his attention. Félix instinctively dropped his gaze only to see that her shirt had fallen away that he could see her supple breasts. Bridgette paused, noticing his change in attention. She gnawed on her bottom lip as if she was trying to figure out what to say before going with what she had in mind. “You’ll get to see more of _them_ soon.” Félix’s mind came to a screeching halt, digesting what she had said. Wait, _what?_ Did she mean her _chest??_ He gaped at her as his flush darkened.

He watched her as a smile curled her lips while she straightened. He shifted as he watched her cup her own breast then lightly squish it. Félix flushed hard when it finally clicked. He knew what Bridgette wanted to do with him. She wanted to mate. Delight curled her lips when she recognized his realization. He tried to ignore the trickling heat as he looked away, suddenly feeling shy. He peered at her when husky laughter escaped her.

Félix’s heart fluttered nervously as he backed away from her when she approached him. The seed packets followed the shovel to the ground until his arms were free. He inhaled sharply when his back hit a tree, his palms pressing against the bark. He stared at Bridgette as she drew closer. She was a head shorter than he. Didn’t mean Félix still didn’t feel like prey. A shiver tore through him when he felt her lips ghost along his jawline, leaving heated trails. He inhaled sharply when he felt Bridgette’s palms slid up his chest and grasp the collar of his shirt, slowly dragging him down. Félix’s heart hammered when she peppered kisses along his cheek slowly making her way to his mouth.

Félix’s thoughts bled from his mind. He could only focus on the woman before him like she had demanded it. He hesitated before placing his hands on her hips. She pressed herself against him, molding herself to his body. He gasped, chills racing through him at her warmth.

Félix’s head spun when she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His heart hammered in his chest when Bridgette slid her lips over his. Félix flinched at the heat. Her lips weren’t always that hot. Were they? He couldn’t contain the growing questions for much longer for she had slid her tongue into his mouth. A moan slid free when Bridgette began to explore. It wasn’t long before she coaxed his tongue into playing with her.

Félix jumped when he felt her grind him. Was she teasing him? Chills dripped down his spine when he felt her hands slid down, finding the first button to his vest and undoing it then working on the rest. It wasn’t long before he could feel the coolness of the forest on his skin. Félix jerked back from her only to see the hungry smile curling her lips, Bridgette’s hands on his stomach as they slowly traveled up. She was pushing the fabric of his shirt to the side. He didn’t stop her.

Félix’s blush darkened. Lust tinted her eyes. Soft pants escaped him. His heart hiccupped when he felt her kiss where his jaw joined his neck. He inhaled sharply upon feeling a wet heat swirl around that spot. His mind swirled with the motion.

Félix gasped when he felt Bridgette her roll her hips against the ache in between his legs. His mind returned to what she was doing when she blew on the wet spot. Gooseflesh erupted along his arms. Félix swallowed when he felt the warmth of Bridgette’s lips trail butterfly kisses down his neck. A soft yelp escaped him when she nipped him. Breathy laughter escaped her. He gasped when she swirled her tongue over his pulse. Félix couldn’t concentrate.

Following his instincts as he dug his fingers into the soft material of her skirt and pressed her against his rocking hips. A soft moan escaped the female. Félix then returned his focus to her wandering hands and her soft lips. He fought back a moan when Bridgette kissed his pulse, his legs felt like jelly and he didn’t know why. Félix jumped when she was quick to latch onto it, proceeding to give him a hickey. He failed to notice her teeth sinking into his neck, pleasure twisted through him. He swallowed when he felt her hand tickle paths down his chest and stomach.

 _More_ Heat rapidly pooled into his gut when he felt her hand slid down further. He instinctively spread his legs when he felt her hand slid over him, cupping him over the material of his pants. The uncomfortable ache in between his legs returning. “B-Bridgette.” He moaned when her palm massaged him. Félix rolled his hips with the motion as he grit his teeth, digging his fingers into her hips. Bridgette kissed his collarbone. A soft mewl escaped him when Bridgette gently nipped his right nipple. He moaned her name once more when she rolled it between her teeth.

It wasn’t long till the pressure between his legs was released. He wanted to slide to the ground but Bridgette pushed him up with her right hand; trailing kisses across his chest as she pushed her left hand into his pants. Félix inhaled sharply when he felt her wrap her hand around him. Heat was quick to pool into his gut and rush into him as Bridgette tightened her grasp.

He had no clue what she was doing to him but he enjoyed it.

A soft mewl escaped him as Félix bucked her, sliding through her tight grip. “Bridgette.” Her name slipped free as she dragged her grasp down his shaft. Félix’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thrust his hips forward. Félix pulled back when she had loosened her grip. He moaned, enjoying the sensation as he repeated the actions till he reached a steady pace. A cry escaped him when he spilled himself.

Félix was quick to slide to the ground when she pulled her hand out, not caring that his dress shirt and vest was getting snagged by the rough bark of the tree. He struggled to catch his breath as he rested his head against the tree, closing his eyes. He was exhausted and he had a feeling that the female dragon before him wasn’t going to let him rest till she got what she wanted. Was she really going to make him her mate? It seemed too good to be true.

Félix froze and snapped his attention towards her at the drifting thought. Bridgette blinked while a smile curled her lips. She was quick to drop into his lap, her knees against his hips. He stilled when Bridgette adjusted herself. He grit his teeth at the return of uncomfortable hardness. His heart racing from the woman before him. What did he do to earn a beauty like her? To earn her _attention?_ A large flush colored his cheeks as her tongue glided across her lips. He dug his fingers into the ground as she rolled her hips. Sounds of delight escaped her. Bridgette’s hands on his shoulders as she peppered kisses along his jaw.

Félix jumped when she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Félix’s mind swirled from her recent actions. He flushed hard as he dropped his gaze to her chest. Bridgette got to explore him. Félix now wanted to explore her.

A soft purr escaped her as Bridgette grabbed his hand, seeming to read his mind. Félix flushed hard as she slipped his hand up her shirt, his fingers brushing her ribcage. He was quick to snatch his hand free before he had the chance to touch her. Soft chuckles left Bridgette. A flush burned his cheeks. Félix jumped when he felt her kiss his jawline, grabbing his hand and casually placing it beneath her right breast. His heart hiccupped as his flush darkened, feeling her breast brush his fingers. He snapped his attention towards Bridgette as she gave him a nod. Heat rolled down his gut.

Félix swallowed and dropped his gaze. His heart hammered. He hesitated before moving his hand onto her breast, feeling it mold perfectly in his grasp. He drew in a shaky breath. Félix peered at her through his lashes when a soft gasp escaped her while she ground him. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Bridgette was his first. Breathy laughter escaped her, seeming to know his dilemma when she grabbed his other hand slipped it under her shirt. Félix flushed when she reached back after releasing his hand. She unclipped her bra, pulling it from her shirt. The heat pooling in his gut turned into an uncomfortable ache. He’s lost count how many times Bridgette has brought that uncomfortable hardness.

Félix followed her actions, pressing his other hand against her breast. He was enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his hands. He jumped when she rocked her hips. He returned his focus to his task before him. Soft moans escaped Bridgette as he rolled the plump flesh in his palms.

He went still when she bucked him, as if she was trying to get to him with his pants still on. Did he really want to slip inside her? Soft whimpers escaped Bridgette when he let her go. He flushed hard as he wiggled beneath her, hooking his fingers into the tops of his pants. His heart hammered in his chest. He knew he was feeling shy. Bridgette peered at him. A grin curled her lips as he pulled his pants down. Félix inhaled sharply when her hand wrapped around him. He jumped when she adjusted herself. “Br-Bridgette.” He stammered only feel himself being taken in seconds later. Bridgette grit her teeth as she pushed herself.

Félix’s eyes rolled into the back of his head while he slid in deeper. How deep could he _go??_ He dug his fingers in the ground at the pleasure. He jumped when she rolled her hips. Pleasure rocketed through him from the action. He grabbed her hips, attempting to pull her closer. Soft purrs slipped from her. Did dragons always purr when delighted?

Mewls escaped him as she rocked her hips, throwing him into the world of bliss. He matched her motion. This feeling was different than when she had played with him. He slipped his fingers into her loosening pigtails, dragging her down to meet his lips. She obliged and was quick to lose her tongue in his mouth.

He didn’t know how long he was in the cloud before the world around him began to resettle.  “You don’t last very long do you?” Bridgette snickered breathlessly when he slowly returned to the world, her lips ghosting his. Félix gave her a tired glare as he rested his head against the tree behind him. He felt like someone bit him where his neck and shoulder joined. He grit his teeth when Bridgette adjusted herself, his thoughts quickly dropping, wanting her to do it again. He then tried not to focus on where Bridgette was sitting. He wanted more. Was that a good thing? Félix inhaled sharply when she wrapped her arms around his neck. A furious flush burned his checks as she tucked her head beneath his chin. “You know this now means you are mine?”

“S-s-something like that.” Félix stammered, drawing soft laughter from her. “P-p-please don’t.” He whispered when she began rolling her hips. He planted his hands on her hips. He wanted her to do it again but he also wanted to sleep.

“Why?” Bridgette purred and ground him hard, drawing a moan. “Your scent says you want more.” Félix closed his mouth as he flushed hard. She wasn’t lying.

“I also want to sleep,” Félix said in a breathless whisper, drawing soft snickers from Bridgette. “I’m about ready to pass out.” Félix hummed as he rested his head against the tree behind him. Why was he so exhausted? Bridgette just grinned as she traced the dragon on his neck, planting gentle kisses on his collarbone. He could feel her finger travel from his collarbone to his neck and try to follow what went onto his back. Did mating with a dragon always take that much energy? He had only done one round with her, or so he thought. What was with the extreme heat in her core? Was that normal? He supposed so. She was a dragon after all.

Darkness swirled around his vision before he slipped into it. He could Bridgette call his name. He just wanted to curl up against her and sleep. He felt safe with her. He’s never felt safe with anyone other than Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~his is my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's terrible~~
> 
>  
> 
> There is one more chapter. what do ya'll think if did I a sequel to this but with Mari and Adrien? I might end up working on it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Please leave comments.~~


	6. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had the story finished that's why the updates came so fast. I was just editing it before posting.

Félix stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair, surprised to find that it wasn’t a tangled mess. Bridgette loved running her fingers through his hair. He remembered her doing that as he drifted in and out of sleep yesterday. He dropped his gaze to the black dragon by his throat. It was the mark Bridgette had been tracing yesterday.

The dragon’s body dipped down, its head and front paws resting on his collarbone. Its back paws on his shoulder while the tail tip appeared on the other side, the tail wrapping around his neck. It was beautiful. Even Adrien loved the mark to the point he had drawn it. Félix glanced at the unfinished image on his dresser by the mirror.

Félix released a soft sigh as he looked at the bed. Bridgette was downstairs, she had allowed him to sleep after what they did in the woods yesterday. He was glad she let him sleep. He couldn’t stay awake long enough to get home on his own yesterday. “Yes, kid, mating with a dragon is _very_ draining, especially since you are human. You’ll eventually get used to it.” Félix lifted his gaze towards the black dragon on the head dresser of the bed and glared at him. Plagg released more black smoke. A grin revealing his fangs.

Félix rolled his eyes as his gaze landed on the amethyst stone necklace on the dresser. He touched the one that had a dark red stone. Did she get one for him? Félix grabbed the one with the red stone, slipping it on.

“Fé.” Félix turned around to see Adrien standing by the door. Did Adrien spend the night again? “Bri says that lunch is ready.”

_“Lunch?!”_ Félix chocked, forcing the question out. Adrien nodded eagerly as Félix started coughing. Why did Bridgette let him sleep in?! Curses escaped him as he scrambled to pull off his jammies and pull on his clothes. He wasn’t going to question how he got into them.

Félix had errands that he needed to run. Like the abandoned stuff in the forest. Félix yelped when he lost his balance and came crashing down. Plagg busted out laughing small jets of flames escaping him. Félix lifted his gaze, glaring at the little dragon through locks of his hair. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off, straightening his clothes.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair before making his way to the kitchen. Félix inhaled sharply when someone grabbed his hand as soon as he entered the room, pulling him into a circle around them then was promptly dipped. Bridgette smiled as she nuzzled him. A soft flush burned his cheeks. “Good afternoon my love.” She purred, planting a firm kiss on his jaw.

He wobbled when she straightened the two of them. “Bridgette.” He whispered as her gaze dropped to the necklace he had slipped on. A happy smile curled her pink lips.

“Let’s eat!” Adrien announced as he hungrily licked his lips, diving into the food as soon as it was placed on the table, not paying attention to the couple in the room. Félix stilled when he felt someone’s gaze burn into him, he slowly turned. Bridgette winked at him before licking her lips. Félix flushed hard as she pressed herself against him, offering him a plate of food. He went stiff when Bridgette’s hand slid up his leg.

“B- Bri.” He stammered as he felt her hand brush against him. “Not with Adrien around, p-please.” She pouted but respected his request, withdrawing. A sigh of relief escaped him. Félix knew he was going to get retribution later.

It wasn’t long before Adrien was rushing out the door, eager to find his new friend: Marinette. She was the midnight blue dragon that’s been hanging out, was it yesterday or two days ago? Félix wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t surprised when the village approved of it. They’d rather have the warm sunshine child than him. He glanced at Bridgette as she cleaned up Adrien’s mess. He still wondered how he snared her attention. Bridgette flashed him a smile when she caught him watching her. He flushed and looked away, feeling butterflies fluttering in his gut as he shoveled the last of his food into his mouth.

Félix looked up from his empty plate when Bridgette sat on the table, putting his fork down. “Food is not the only thing I’m hungry for.” Bridgette purred as her fingers trailed down his shoulder to the collar of his shirt. He inhaled sharply when she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and slid off the table. She was quick to drag him after her. Did Bridgette know that there was a high chance of Adrien stumbling across them?

Félix yelped when he was pushed onto the bed. “I made you a promise last night.”  She purred as she ran her hand over her chest, playing with her breasts. He flushed, feeling shyness crawling through him. Félix swallowed, feeling heat gathering in his gut and dripping lower. “I know you wanted to see more of them but never got the chance to.” She purred, removing her skirt. Félix swallowed before going still when Bridgette grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He hesitated before squishing it, remembering how soft they felt beneath his grasp. An uncomfortable ache formed from the memory.

Félix knew he had Bridgette’s permission to do this; but, he couldn’t help the nervous energy twisting through him.

Félix inhaled sharply when Bridgette removed her shirt. A hard flush colored his cheeks as he pulled his hand back, her shirt falling from his hand onto the floor. She was wearing lace, leaving little to his imagination. It wasn’t long before she was straddling him. He hesitated before he cupped her, rolling her breast in his hand. A soft moan escaped Bridgette as she ground her hips, encouraging him. Félix peered at her through his lashes to see her delight. He was trying to stay in the world, he was still exhausted from yesterday. She grinned at him before he returned his attention to his task.

Félix was quick to scoop her free from the confines of her bra. He removed the lacy clothing and dropped it on the floor. He pressed his palms against the plump flesh, feeling her nipples against his palms. An idea formed in his mind. He flushed hard but Bridgette purred and peppered him with kisses. Félix hesitated before dropping his head, drawing her breast close to his mouth. Bridgette moaned when he wrapped his lips around the nipple and sucked, his tongue swirling around it. He jumped when she bucked him.

The next thing he knew, Bridgette was pinning him to the bed. She was sliding his pants off with her feet before planting herself firmly on him. Félix flushed, feeling her wet underwear. “Bridgette.” He moaned as she ground him. Soft curses escaped her before she tore off her panties.

Félix arched into her when she settled herself on him once more. Bridgette unbuttoned his clothing. He grasped her hips, drawing a soft sound from her as she ground him. He dug his fingers into her flesh, guiding her movements. He mewled when Bridgette swirled her tongue over his left nipple. She rocked her hips, stirring him into action and matching her pace.

Félix arched into her as a cry escaped him. Bridgette collapsed on him in a fit of giggles as he slowly returned. Pants escaped him as darkness swirled at the edge of his vision. It called his name. He could feel Bridgette trailing kisses down his neck, her tongue swirling over where she had bitten him. Félix inhaled sharply when he felt her roll her hips, arousing him once more. “Bridgette.” He whispered but was promptly shut up when she slid her tongue into his mouth. Soft moans slid from him as she worked him.

“Hey, Félix? Do we still have any strawberries?” Adrien’s voice leaked into the room. Bridgette shrieked and was quick to drag Félix off the bed with her where Adrien couldn’t see them. “Did I interrupt something???”

“Don’t come in.” Félix managed to ground out as he sat up, Bridgette was quick to wrap her legs around him and keep him in place. He released a soft sigh, ignoring the sniggering of Plagg. This woman. He frowned as he pushed back exhaustion. He looked at Adrien over the bed. Adrien shifted in the doorway, his gaze flicking about the abandoned clothing. His brows furrowed together as if he was trying to puzzle stuff together. “I believe we have fresh Strawberries at the back of the house. In Bri’s garden.”

Adrien grinned as he lifted his gaze from the items. “You mean your food garden?” Félix gave a soft groan. Bri wanted a garden and he gave it to her. He wasn’t thinking straight last night. He remembered that all he wanted was his bed and rest.

“Why?”

“Marinette’s never had a strawberry before.” Félix snickered at Adrien’s over-eagerness as he disappeared from sight. A soft sigh escaped Félix as he pinned Bridgette down. Her eyes were owlish as she blinked. Her pupils blown from lust.

Félix began to untangle her legs only to gasp when she tightened her grip. “Bridgette.” He managed to ground through his teeth. The little minx just dragged him down into a kiss.

“Maybe we should do this at night when Adrien’s asleep,” Bridgette whispered. He gave her a tired glare as Plagg busted out laughing causing the two to flinch.

“Don’t do him too much Bridgette. Humans don’t do well from lack of sleep and he isn’t used to you, _yet.”_ Félix was quick to climbed off her, his face burning at the fact that Plagg might've been watching. Bridgette didn't seem to care.

Félix straightened whatever clothing he had on before he looked at the bed then the bathroom. He wanted to clean himself but also sleep. He sighed when he made up his mind. Félix felt filthy, probably because Adrien almost caught them. He’ll just nap in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Adrien was totally clueless about what he stumbled upon and Felix was grateful for the distraction.
> 
> This story was actually a dream I had. I stuck mostly to the outline the dream had.


End file.
